Leading the Blind
by Hikari Kaitou
Summary: Gakuen!AU. Sweden finds himself stranded at school late at night, alone, his glasses accidentally crushed, his eyesight too poor to find his own way home. This turns out to be a blessing in disguise when Finland happens to show up and agrees to help him get back to his apartment.


Sweden sighed as he closed his library book with a soft snap, kneading his tired eyes slowly beneath his glasses. His watch said that it was eight thirty and he supposed this was as good a stopping point as any. Sweden's debate club had a meet coming up next week, so he had gone to the school library to read up on the topic that they would be discussing in order to give himself a more informed opinion. He hadn't started writing out his arguments yet, but he'd flagged quite a few pages that he thought would be helpful.

Sweden got up from his table, sliding his books into his backpack. The sky beyond the library windows was unsurprisingly dark, the late October sun having already set for the evening. Though he was by no means a stranger to the chill, Sweden was glad that his apartment wasn't too far away; the thought of having to walk home in the cold and dark didn't appeal to him much. He left the library, which appeared to be empty, his head full of fantasies of warm blankets, hot chocolate, and maybe a little TV-watching before bed.

He had just stepped out of the building when his phone vibrated in his pocket, announcing that he had received a text. Sweden dug it out as he continued toward the parking lot and began to enter his password. That's when disaster struck; distracted by his phone, Sweden failed to notice that he was approaching the ledge of the sidewalk and he stumbled over it. His phone flew out of his hand and landed on the pavement with a clatter and his glasses slipped from his face and hit the ground.

Sweden inhaled through clenched teeth as a sharp jolt of pain shot through the hand that he had used to stop himself from doing a face-planter. He picked himself up slowly and carefully. Without his glasses, he was nearly blind and it would be a terrible shame if he were to accidentally crush his lenses or his phone with a misplaced step.

"S...Sve? Is that you over there?" a timid voice called out to him suddenly.

Sweden jumped and spun around to face the source of the sound, the voice that had occupied his fantasies for years now. _Finland... _He felt something hard come under his foot as he turned and realized too late that it was his glasses. They crunched beneath his weight, causing Sweden to feel as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach. Sweden looked numbly down at his feet, and though he couldn't see anything, he could just imagine the shattered lenses beneath the soles of his shoes.

"Oh good, it _is _you!" Finland sighed with relief, still sounding a touch nervous. Sweden could hear a soft, rhythmic clicking and supposed that Finland must be pushing his bike towards him. "I thought I was the only one at school this late. I kind of fell asleep while working on my research project, if you can believe it... Um... is...is everything ok?"

"M' glasses..." Sweden replied mournfully. He shifted his foot, causing the pieces of broken glass to scrape gently against each other, drawing Finland's attention to the ruined eyewear on the ground.

"Oh no, that's terrible!" Finland gasped. "What happened?"

Sweden's cheeks pinked slightly. "W's lookin' at m' phone 'n' tripped...'N' m' phone..."

Sweden knelt down and began to feel blindly around on the ground for it.

"Oh, let me!" Finland said quickly.

Sweden could almost make out his very fuzzy outline bending over and picking something up off the ground. Finland pushed his newly found phone into Sweden's hand. Sweden squinted at him through the darkness and his poor vision, trying valiantly to make out the features on Finland's face.

"Thanks," he grunted.

"Eeeek!" Finland squeaked, recoiling quickly from his apparent glare. "Um, i-it was nothing! I'll just be going now! S-See you on Monday!"

Sweden panicked. Without his glasses there was no way he'd make it back to his apartment alone and his only chance at being escorted was about to run off.

"Please, don' leave!" Sweden said desperately.

Finland's hurriedly retreating footsteps hesitated. Sweden's face warmed. It hadn't escaped his notice that Finland tended to be rather nervous around him, and he was pretty sure that it was his inexpressive face's fault. He felt bad for inadvertently terrifying the poor boy and then needing to ask for his help. Why couldn't he just express himself like a normal person?

"Sorry, didn't mean t' scare ya, I just can't see anythin' without m' glasses," Sweden mumbled. "Dunno if I c'n get home by m'self."

"Oh..." Finland said, and Sweden could hear understanding dawning on him. "Ah ha ha... I'm sorry, I thought you were glaring at me just now, but of course you just couldn't see... I feel a little silly now."

Sweden was relieved that that misunderstanding had been cleared up.

"Um… so what can I do to help?" Finland asked. The wheels of his bike clicked softly as he pulled his bike closer. "Can you see anything at all?"

Sweden shook his head. "Ever'thing's so dark 'n' blurry… Can't even see m' own hand 'n fronta m' face."

"Wow, I had no idea your eyesight was so bad," Finland said. "Let's see… do you live far from here?"

"Near th' hardware store 'n' ice cream shop on 5th street," Sweden replied.

"Oh, that's not too far," Finland said, sounding relieved. Then he hesitated. "Um… s-so I guess I should probably have you hold onto my arm or something so I can guide you, huh? Unless you have a better idea, of course!"

Sweden's heart was beating so fast now that he was starting to feel a little lightheaded. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't hoped that Finland would offer that, but he wasn't sure if he'd actually be able to go through with it. Sweden could just imagine himself being so nervous over having extended contact with Finland that his hands would get sweaty and Finland would be disgusted. Then again, this chance might never come again. How could he pass up such a spectacular opportunity in good conscience?

"…'Kay," Sweden said, reaching out his trembling hand hesitantly.

Finland offered his arm, brushing it against Sweden's fingers so that he would be able to find it. Was it Sweden's imagination or was Finland trembling as much as he was? Sweden swallowed hard and took hold of Finland's arm gently.

"Ready?" Finland asked, his voice sounding a little breathless.

"Mm," Sweden agreed.

Finland began to lead Sweden out of the school parking lot, pushing his bike slowly. There was a nervous silence between them, and not for the first time in his life did Sweden wish that he was better at making conversation. Sweden couldn't help wondering what was going through Finland's head right now. Was he annoyed that Sweden was inconveniencing him like this? Was he perhaps more concerned with thinking about the things he hoped to do this weekend? It seemed like wishful thinking, but maybe there was even a chance that Finland was as flustered and happy about this unexpected opportunity to get closer to Sweden as Sweden was to get closer to him. Sweden entertained this thought for a moment before dismissing it with a little shake of his head. There was no way.

He shivered. Were they going to keep this slow, plodding pace the whole way home? Granted, it was probably the safest speed for them to go since Sweden couldn't see a thing, but even with his apartment not being that far away, he couldn't see them getting there before nine thirty at this pace.

A little fantasy slipped unbidden into his mind of Finland noticing the late hour upon getting Sweden back home and shyly requesting to be allowed to sleep on Sweden's couch that night. And perhaps Sweden would awaken in the middle of the night to get a drink and just happen to pass the couch where Finland was sleeping, notice that his blanket had slipped off, and need to cover him up again.

Sweden might take this opportunity to caress Finland's cheek or stroke his silky blond hair away from his face. And perhaps Finland would smile unconsciously and turn toward his touch, inviting more. Sweden's eyes would fall on Finland's pretty little cupid's bow lips, and he would yearn to kiss them, but wouldn't dare, not wanting to take advantage of his beloved Finland… Sweden's cheeks colored and he shook his head again. _Don't get carried away_, Sweden ordered himself sternly. He was so glad that Finland had no idea what was running through his head right now.

"The stars are nice tonight," Finland blurted suddenly, bringing Sweden's attention back to the present. "It's a shame you can't see them."

Sweden looked up at the sky, but it just looked like a blank, black stretch of space to his eyes. "Y' like stargazin'?"

"Yes," Finland said wistfully. "My mom had a telescope when I was younger and we used to look at the sky together. She taught me all the constellations."

"Sounds fun," Sweden said, imagining an adorable little Finland peering eagerly into his telescope.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm boring you with pointless information like that," Finland laughed nervously.

Sweden shook his head. "'S int'restin'… learnin' more 'boutcha."

Finland said nothing to this. Sweden wondered if Finland was trying to decide whether to believe him or if he thought Sweden was just humoring him. He wished he could see Finland's face; then he might be able to guess what he was feeling.

A cold wind whipped by causing Sweden to shiver again.

"Are you cold, Sve?" Finland asked quietly.

"A little," Sweden admitted. "You?"

"I'm not too bad," Finland said. "But a mug of hot chocolate does sound pretty good right now."

"Germany brought me some from 'is place," Sweden said. "Real high quality stuff... Y' could stay 'n' have some if y' wanted."

Finland's fuzzy outline shifted, and Sweden was sure he had turned to look at him. "Really? You mean it?"

"Course," Sweden said, averting his face to the sky in hopes that Finland wouldn't notice how red it was. "Yer welcome anytime."

Finland was silent for a moment, and Sweden worried that he was going to be turned down, but then Finland spoke again.

"That's really nice," he said softly. "I'd like that, thank you."

Sweden's heart throbbed joyfully. His luck was never so good this many times in a row! What a wonderful night this was turning out to be! No sooner had he thought this than he managed to trip painfully over a large crack in the pavement. He gritted his teeth in pain as ankle scraped against the ledge of the sidewalk.

"A-are you ok, Sve?" Finland yelped. "Oh god, I'm so sorry! I was supposed to be guiding you home safely and I didn't even notice that crack! I'm really sorry, you're not hurt are you?"

"'M fine," Sweden grunted. He said that to put Finland at ease; he was pretty sure his ankle was bleeding or at least bruised.

"Are you sure? That looked like it really hurt!" Finland said worriedly. "Maybe it would be better if I had you ride on the back of my bike. That way you wouldn't trip again."

Wonderful images of himself wrapped around Finland as he biked them home flashed through Sweden's mind, but Sweden shook himself. He was getting carried away again.

"Aren't I a bit heavy for ya?" Sweden asked awkwardly. He honestly couldn't see how this scenario would work with their difference in size and weight.

"I can handle it," Finland assured him. "I know I don't look it, but I'm actually pretty strong."

Sweden blushed. "Didn't mean I thoughtcha were weak…"

"Here, climb on," Finland said, ignoring Sweden's reservations. He took Sweden's hand and guided it to the second metal seat on the back so that he knew where he was supposed to be sitting. "I'll hold it steady for you, ok? And you can rest your feet on these pegs here."

Sweden climbed hesitantly onto the back of the bike. He felt the bike wobble slightly as Finland joined him on it.

"Alright, I might need you to help me push off, but otherwise I can handle the rest," Finland said. "Um… You might wanna hang onto me or something. I don't know. Wherever you can find a place."

Judging by the tone of Finland's voice, Sweden was sure his classmate was blushing, and it made him go even redder. But Finland was right, he probably should hold onto him. Sweden swallowed hard and wrapped his arm around Finland's waist.

"Right," Finland said. "Are you ready? Let's push off."

Sweden used his uninjured leg to give the bike some momentum. It wobbled precariously for a second as Finland tried to get them started, and then they were gliding off. A constant stream of heavily blurred objects flowed around him as they moved, making Sweden feel a little sick to his stomach. He clamped his eyes shut, holding more securely to the warm, slender figure in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Finland asked over his shoulder.

"Fine," Sweden croaked. "Just a little dizzy."

"Poor Sve," Finland said sympathetically. "Ah… I don't know if it'll help at all, but you can hang on a little tighter. If you want to, I mean."

Sweden decided to take him up on that offer. He hugged Finland closer, hiding his face in the crook of his neck even as his cheeks blazed with a mixture of embarrassment and delight. It had never occurred to him in his wildest dreams that he might someday actually find himself holding Finland this way. Though he had imagined many times how Finland's frame might fit in his arms, those visions paled in comparison to the real thing. A sliver of Finland's skin was exposed above the opening of his coat collar, and it was so warm and soft and close that it was all Sweden could do to resist kissing it.

Not being able to see seemed to heighten his other senses a little. If Sweden inhaled, he could smell the subtlest hint of cologne that had managed to cling to Finland's clothing until this late hour of the day. This scent mixed with the tiniest whiff of sweat, the side effect of Finland's exertion in his coat, making Sweden feel a little guilty. What could he do though? Without his glasses, Sweden was helpless.

His ear, nestled into the crook of Finland's neck, could pick up Finland's slightly labored breathing as he pedaled the two of them towards Sweden's apartment. Sweden suddenly noticed that his hand was pressed against Finland's chest because of the way he could feel Finland's heart pounding beneath it. Was that because he was working so hard to keep the bike moving or was it because of Sweden's closeness that Finland's heart fluttered like a frightened bird? Perhaps it was both.

He longed to know what Finland's skin would taste like if he were to nibble and suck at his throat or ear lobe, but he didn't dare. Sweden would never dream of doing those sorts of things without Finland's express permission. It seemed unfair to Finland even entertain the idea at this point in their relationship. Sweden tried to force himself to think of something else instead, but it was proving to be very difficult.

Finally Finland spoke up. "I think that's your apartment building right there, Sve."

"Brick 'n' white with a willow in th' side yard?" Sweden asked.

"Yep," Finland confirmed. "I'm slowing down now, ok?"

"Mm," Sweden grunted.

Finland's bike began to slow and then stopped altogether. He helped Sweden off the bike carefully and guided it to the nearby bike rack where he locked it up. Sweden fished around in his pocket for his key and gave it to Finland so that he could let them into the building.

"The elevator?" Finland asked, leading him over the threshold by the arm.

"Mm, fourth floor," Sweden told him.

Once they arrived on the fourth floor, Finland let them into Sweden's apartment with the key Sweden had given him and flipped on the light.

"Oh wow, your place is really clean," Finland commented, and Sweden thought he could hear him smiling.

Sweden flushed slightly and shrugged. "I kinda like housework. 'S soothin'."

"Really? Maybe I should have you clean my place," Finland suggested brightly.

Sweden turned to look hazily in Finland's direction, wondering if he was serious.

"EEEEK! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it was a joke!" Finland squeaked. "I didn't mean to make you angry, honest!"

Sweden shifted guiltily. "Wasn't angry. Just wonderin' 'f ya were serious."

"Ah ha… ha ha… no, it was a joke," Finland replied with a nervous chuckle. "It would be too embarrassing to have someone I know clean my apartment, even if it does need it. Um… do you have a spare pair of glasses somewhere that I could bring you?"

"'N m' nightstand drawer," Sweden said.

Placing his hand against the wall to guide himself, he hobbled his way over to the sofa when Finland left him to retrieve them, plunking down on it with a heavy sigh and lowering his face into his hands. Finland was in his bedroom now. The thought made his heart pound. He was so glad that he'd decided to make his bed this morning and had just done his laundry so there wouldn't be any in the hamper he usually kept in the corner of his room.

Finland's steps were drawing closer again. "Found them!"

Sweden could make out Finland's blurred shape approaching him with a sort of thoughtful slowness.

"Can I ask you something, Sve?" Finland asked.

Sweden nodded.

"Just how bad are your eyes without your glasses? How close do I have to be before you can see me?"

Sweden hesitated, then waved him closer. Finland took a large step toward him, but it still wasn't enough. Sweden waved him closer again. Finland stopped within arm's length of him. His outline was getting clearer, but Sweden still couldn't make out his facial features. He waved him even closer. Finland hesitated uncertainly then drew close enough that his legs touched Sweden's knees as he sat on the couch. Sweden could now tell that Finland had two separate eyes instead of one mass that joined together in the middle, but he still wasn't in focus.

What would happen if he beckoned Finland even closer? Would he come or would he just back away with some comment that he got the picture? Sweden swallowed hard and invited him closer.

Finland leaned in uncertainly, close enough that the tips of their noses brushed.

"There," Sweden breathed, his heart pounding so hard and fast that he was certain Finland would hear it. "Now I c'n see ya."

"Wow, um… th-that's pretty close," Finland whispered.

"Mm," Sweden agreed numbly.

Finland wasn't drawing away. Their noses brushed again. Sweden could feel the warmth of Finland's skin and breath on his face. Before he could form any sort of coherent thought, he was leaning even closer, his eyes fluttering shut. Their lips touched softly, shyly. The dam in Sweden's chest that held back the raging current of love that he felt for Finland bowed and splintered and suddenly he needed him even closer.

He wound his arms around Finland's shoulders and waist, kissing him hungrily. Finland, unable to remain standing while wrapped in Sweden's embrace, straddled Sweden's lap on his knees, threading his fingers into Sweden's choppy blond hair. Sweden hummed softly in pleasure as Finland teased his lip gently with his teeth.

Sweden broke the kiss to catch his breath, but when Finland pursued him again, he reinstated it eagerly. In the past when Sweden had fantasized about what a kiss with Finland might be like, he had imagined himself making all sorts of little observations about the flavor of Finland's mouth or the softness of his lips, but in reality there was none of that. The only thing happening in his brain right now was a euphoric kind of blankness.

Finally the two of them broke apart, breathing hard, their cheeks deeply flushed. Finland cupped Sweden's cheek and stole two more soft, brief kisses before slipping Sweden's glasses back onto his nose, restoring his sight at last. Sweden's breath caught in his chest at the sight of Finland smiling coyly at him, his lips pink and plump from being kissed.

"Wow," Sweden breathed. "'Mazin'."

"That's what I was thinking," Finland murmured. "I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"Me neither," Sweden agreed, looking shyly down at his knees. "Wouldn't… wouldn't mind makin' y' m' boyfriend either, if ya'd take me. Likedcha fer a long time."

Finland couldn't suppress a grin as he leaned in and kissed him again. "I'd like that a lot."

A tiny smile blossomed on Sweden's lips. "Now how 'bout that hot choc'late?"

"That sounds wonderful."

* * *

**A/N: **That... was a lot cuter in my head. *Sigh* Back to working on Close Your Eyes, Make a Wish, I suppose.


End file.
